The objective of this project is to develop and apply nuclear magnetic resonance for elucidating molecular structures and for studying the interactions within and between molecules in making contribution to the solution of various chemical problems. Various nmr techniques, e.g. 2D-nmr and nmr in the presence of chiral lanthanide shift reagents, have been employed 1) to determine the optical purity and absolute stereochemistry of epoxides and arene oxides derived from polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (carcinogens); 2) to determine structures of qinghaosu and its analogs (antimalarial drugs); 3) to determine structures of a number of fluorinated polysaccharides which are planned for binding studies to immunoglobins; 4) to study conformation of ppp5'A2'p5'A2'p5'A and congeners (endonuclease activators); 5) to investigate the molecular structure and dynamics of partially oriented molecules in liquid crystals; and 6) to identify the phosphate residues in intact thyroglobulin.